


Looks Like Fate Made It All On Purpose

by neptunemyg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, davekat - Freeform, i kind of have a plot i guess idk, i rlly rlly do, iregretkillingoffrose, there will be a happy ending for the gays tho, there will be smut later on ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunemyg/pseuds/neptunemyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rose's death from breast cancer, it seemed as if Dave's world wasn't even real anymore. That is until he walked in the new flower shop across the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider and you weren't sure what to make of your life anymore at the moment.

You never thought the day when your cool-kid facade disappeared would arrive. You never thought the day when you didn't care about hiding your eyes anymore would arrive. You never thought the day when you would be mourning in your room instead of going out with your friends would arrive.

Yet you also didn't know, nor thought that the day when your sister would die of cancer would arrive.

But, all those days arrived.

And that is why you were sitting on the couch, staring at the television aimlessly, not even watching the program in which it was on anymore. It was your routine now; staring at something while your mind went over the lines _She isn't here anymore_ , over and over again. You could do that all day, until night arrived and you slowly, carelessly walked to your room, buried your face in a pillow, and broke down. 

You never cried in front of your bro. Crying was a huge show of weakness that he had always told you to never let out. Maybe it was stupid, you knew that, since he also went through the same loss as you. You guessed it was just a habit, or maybe you were just afraid of disappointing him after holding on for so long. You really didn't know.

He tried to get you to eat, and to go outside for a simple walk, without no success. He kept telling you it would be okay, though you weren't sure what he meant by that, since your sister just died. Rose Lalonde died. Nothing could ever be the same. And you were sure Dirk also knew that, but he kept repeating those lines of 'It'll be okay', for both your and his own sake.

Your phone kept buzzing with messages from your friends. You felt guilty for not replying to any of their texts, yet you couldn't bring yourself to even unlock your phone.

You weren't sure if you were going through depression, or simply mourning, but it felt horrible. You felt completely numb, but there was still that feeling in your gut telling you every second that no, you weren't going to talk, nor see her again. She could never psychoanalyze you nor get you to rant about your feelings to her, like she always did. 

It was just unfair. It was unfair how she was diagnosed with breast cancer a week before her wedding. It was unfair how she had to die three days before the wedding. She was so happy about it, she had bought her wedding dress already and at all costs didn't let Kanaya design a dress for her, since it was supposed to be a surprise. You didn't even want to think of how Kanaya must be coping with this. They loved each other. No, they  _love_ each other.

The funeral was marked for tomorrow. In all honesty, you didn't want to go at all. You didn't want to see Rose in a casket, when she should be getting wed. You didn't want to see the priest slowly placing her body in a grave, shutting her off from the world forever. She should be _here_ , being happy and laughing and smiling. The realization that you will never hear her laugh nor her voice again hits you even more, once again.

You remove your shadeless red-irised gaze from the television, just to fix it on the window. The sun was shining more than it should, illuminating the whole living room. It seemed like it was teasing you, or maybe reminding you that everything was still shining and living even though Rose passed away.

"Hey lil man, you should eat something, the pizza is in the microwave," you heard Bro's voice from across the room. His voice was normal as always, but the slight saddened tone was still noticeable. He tried his best to get you out of your numb state, and he stayed strong for both of you, since he did know that you were complete shit at handling emotions.

You kept your gaze fixed on the window, "I'm not hungry."

"You've been saying that for four days."

"I just can't believe it."

Dirk sighed, and you turned your head towards him as you felt him sitting next to you. "I know that it's hard Dave, I do miss her too. But sometimes... you have to move on, no matter how hard it might be."

This time it was your turn to sigh. "That's the fucking problem. I _don't know_ how to move on. Everywhere I go and no matter what I do, she's always in my mind."

"Have you tried going outside? Speaking to your friends?"

"I don't want them to worry."

"I have a feeling that your friends will worry more if you don't speak to them. Do you know how many fuckin' phone calls I get every day from them?"

You thought about it, and you knew that Dirk was right. Another pang of guilt settled in your throat.

Dirk stood up from the couch and patted your back gently in a reassuring manner, "You should think about it. Go outside. Hang out. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

You nodded at him, and he gave you a lazy thumbs up followed by a small sigh, before walking towards his room. You followed him with your gaze until he closed the room's door behind him; two days ago he had kind of "spied" on you after you promised you would finally eat the Chinese take-out he had bought. You know he did that because he was worried and cared about you, but still, there were some limits.

Your gaze automatically averted itself to the television, ready to simply stare and grieve for your sister again. You knew you should at least text some of your friends, the phone was there right next to you. But you knew they'd ask questions about how you were doing and mention Rose. And you  weren't ready for that yet; it still felt like Rose was happily living with Kanaya. Not that you'd be going to her funeral in about 24 hours.

You felt your stomach twisting and turning, as if yelling _Get your ass up and feed me you asshole_. But you just ignored it like you've been doing recently. Instead, you stood up and walked towards your own room, planning on trying to take a nap even though you knew it'd be useless. You walked inside, your room was still a mess just like you'd left it. Clothes were tossed everywhere along with cans of soda. Your turn-tables were still in their beautiful, shiny state, but you didn't even have the urge to make some remixes and awesome as heck beats. Which was so _not like you_ that you were starting to feel self-pity.

The mirror was propped up against the wall, reflecting your appearance. You had dark bags under your blood-tinted irises, making them seem brighter. Your hair was a complete rat's nest. Your clothes were all wrinkled, since you hadn't changed out of them ever since the news of Rose's death came to you. You looked and smelled like utter and complete shit.

Jesus fucking Christ, you needed a shower _now_.

Grabbing some clothes from the closet, you walked to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. There was an incident once involving you walking in on Dirk showering and, it definitely wasn't a sight you wanted to see again. It wouldn't have been that bad if Jake wasn't there with him. And if Jake's mouth wasn't in _places_. You shuddered.

You stripped out of your clothes, throwing them in the basket both you and Dirk used for the dirty clothing. You adjusted the water just at that pleasurable warmth, and hopped in, immediately letting out a contented sigh as the warm water touched your skin. It made you relax, which you couldn't do in days, and you decided that showers were your new favorite activity to do.

As you scrubbed your skin, your mind wandered to what Dirk said a few days ago. _You will move on eventually. Either naturally, which will take a while. Either because of your actions, which will make the process faster._ You didn't want to pity yourself. And you did pity yourself. A lot. You pitied yourself for the fact that you couldn't handle any emotions and simply closed yourself from everyone. You pitied yourself for not even bothering to _try_ and change something.

Everything felt so unreal and out of place.

At some point while wandering through your thoughts you lost track of time, and it was only when the water turned ice cold that you came back to your senses, and quickly shut it off. Shitty ass apartment water canals. Shivering, you hurriedly grabbed your black bathrobe and wrapped it around yourself, getting out of the shower stall. You turned towards the small bathroom mirror on the wall, checking your reflection. Your hair was way better than it was before. The bags under your eyes didn't disappear though, but you knew they would probably only go away if you got a good, long night of sleep.

Your red eyes were as bright as ever. You hated them.

You were already lowkey insecure about your appearance, your body, your weight, and those freaky red irises didn't help at all. Dirk also had unusual orange eyes, but his had tints of light brown, and they could easily be mistaken for hazel. Rose's were a soft purple, and they were very comforting  and relaxing to look at. Roxy's were a shocking pink, which she was very proud to show off to people, unlike you. Roxy and Rose were your and Dirk's step-sisters, but you both treated them like blood siblings. And they did the same. 

As you walked out of the bathroom, and towards your room once again, you thought about how Roxy must be. She was probably locked in a room of the mansion, slowly drinking her life away. That thought made you feel selfish. Dirk probably had called her and Kanaya a million times by now, comforting them just as he comforted you. You really admired Dirk, he was emotionally stronger than you would ever be.

You ran a hand through your wet blond-almost-white locks, combing them slightly with your fingers. A walk sounded nice at the moment, it might work on cleaning your head, and stop your mind from thinking for a moment. It would also mean taking Dirk's advice, and finally not bothering him with your grieving, which he had coped with since the minute you received the call with the news from a crying Roxy.

You might even stop at a café for a cup of apple latte. Maybe.

You opened your closet, looking through your clothes and decided wearing your typical broken record red-and-white shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Your shades were laying on top of your bedside table, untouched for days. You grabbed them, putting them on your face, and instantly realized how much you missed your vision being a shade darker than it should be. Which was ironic, since your shades were one of the signs of your fear and insecurity.

You also stuffed your phone in your pocket, still not daring to unlock it and read your friends' texts. You would read them, but eventually.

Before leaving, you thought that it would be better if you warned Dirk that you actually, _finally_ were going outside, which you were kind of sure would make him even the slightest bit relieved. You knocked on his door, waiting for him to reply. You used to just walk in without a warning, but there unfortunately were some incidents involving yet again, Jake, or smuppet porn. Both were a bad sight to your innocent eyes.

From the inside of the room came a faint "Come in". You opened the door ajar, to find Dirk sitting on the edge of his bed, texting someone on his phone.  His brows were furrowed, and a frown was visibly plastered across his face as he typed a reply to whoever he was texting.

You slowly walked up to him. "Anything wrong?"

Dirk's head quickly shot up to look at you, and his  orange irises immediately widened in surprise, his anime shades left untouched on a spot of the bed right next to him.   The surprise was probably due to the fact that the only places you frequented recently were the couch and your bed,  and you also hadn't changed out of your pajamas for days. You could've sworn you saw his lips slightly twitch upwards. "Going somewhere, little man?"

"I'm gonna go out for a walk. It might help me clear my head."

He nodded approvingly at you, and used his I-am-a-responsible-adult-and-older-brother voice. "It will, I'm glad you're staring to move on."

"I wouldn't really call it moving on, but yeah, I'm going to try. Who are you texting?"

"Roxy," he sighed down at his phone. "She keeps drinking." 

You flinched. "I thought so."

Out of all things happening, the one that you completely and definitely didn't expect was Dirk standing up from his bed and hugging you.

It wasn't one of those sentimental sappy sibling hugs where they hug for a whole 10 minutes and cry in each other's shoulders. This one lasted for about five seconds, but it was enough for you to comprehend the message behind it. _It'll be okay._ The same words Dirk has been saying for days, though they had no meaning to you. You would rather hear _It's okay_ but neither you nor your bro had the right to say that two-word sentence, since both of you knew that it was not okay. Not yet, anyway. 

"Now go, little man. You need it." He patted your shoulder gently.

You simply nodded at him, and walked out of his room.

* * *

The warm air and loud noises of Houston greeted you as you opened the door of the building, stepping outside. You had to admit you missed the agitation and the movement of people walking hurriedly around, probably late for some silly event. Sometimes you even got to see people tripping while walking through some part of the street, and it always emitted a low chuckle from you, since watching someone fall face-first into the pavement is honestly just plain worthy of a Oscar award.

You started walking at a slow pace, taking in the surroundings around you. You've seen those buildings, trees, and publicity pannels for probably a million times by now, but not going outside for almost a week made you almost relieved to see them again. The trees still had some yellowish leaves despite it being summer. Some buildings were as new as ever, others already with cracks on them from old age. The majority of cafés were cozy looking, but there were still those gourmet ones for people that had too much in their pockets for their own good.

And there it was, the most beautiful pannel that you had ever fucking seen. It was placed at the entrance of a church. It was written so gracefully, transmitting for every person that passed before it the true message that filled every and each soul with happiness and true hope.

_The best position is on your knees._

The irony of the wording was just too much to handle, even for you.

You knew that it was supposed to mean that the best position for _praying_ was on the knees. But still, you liked that sentence so much that the first time you saw the church workers placing it there you snapped a picture of it, and it was your lock screen for seven months. Just plain gold.

As you walked further, passing through the many shops you were so familiar with, a soft purple caught your eye on the other side of the street. You stopped and turned towards it, being faced with a flower shop that you could've sworn wasn't there two weeks ago, or maybe you just didn't give it too much attention before, since flowers weren't really a thing that interested you much.

When you made sure no cars were coming from both sides, you quickly jogged across the road. Outside of the shop were lots of big, rich bouquets full of lavender flowers. They must've been brought in recently, since the flowers were still fresh and beautiful. They seemed to fill the whole street with color.

They reminded you of Rose's eyes.

You looked through all the bouquets, grabbed the biggest one without looking at the price, and walked inside the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you couldn't fucking believe who just walked in.

You also couldn’t decide whether to stare, yell at him, or hide behind the cash register. You were very inclined towards the second option, yet you were stuck on the first.

If it was on a normal day, you would get embarrassed that this shitstain saw you working at a way-too-girly-and-colorful-for-your-taste flower shop. Because, you had to admit, knowing him for almost your whole lifetime has had its benefits. He would probably make a stupid remark, or even just laugh at you for fucking 30 minutes non-stop.

But this wasn’t a normal day, after all. There haven’t been really “normal days” since Rose died of breast cancer and Dave completely closed himself off from everyone. Everyone that you knew had a sad look in them, even if they smiled, you could see their shoulders slumped and the sadness in their eyes. Actually, you were kind of sure you looked just the same.

After a while of hanging out with Dave, you noticed right away that his shoulders were tense most of the time, and he had a habit of adjusting his shades when he was anxious. He was just so obvious with his body language even though he tried so hard to hide it. It always had surprised you how the others couldn’t see it. He was very easy to read, even when he was wearing the shades that hid the emotion from his eyes. Yet you tried to act as everyone else, as if you could only see the cool-kid Dave, the fake Dave.

A ball of worry stuck itself in your gut.

You would never admit to anyone that you must have texted and called him even more than John. And John probably did it every 5 minutes.

You fixed your attention back to the blond that just entered in the flower shop. Fortunately the different aromas of all the various flowers covered up the smell of the still-fresh paint. It just made you want to throw up, and you weren’t sure the customers would appreciate a worker that would fucking puke his lunch on their flowers. You watched him as he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He looked just as the last time you saw him, but you still could notice the way his skin was even paler than it normally was, and his cheek bones seemed sharper than before; has he gotten skinnier?

You followed his movements with your dark-brown alert eyes; yes, you knew you must look like a fucking creep right now. But not being able to contact a person whom you have known practically since middle school can have an effect on most people. He still hasn’t noticed you, as he was inspecting some bright red roses that were brought in just yesterday.

Dave soon lost interest in the vivid flowers, and turned to you. The slight shock was registering on his face, but like all the times you’ve seen him doing it, he simply shrugged the expression off and put his poker face back on. It honestly kind of pissed you off, but you yourself yelled at people 24/7 to hide your most weak spots. But everyone needed to let their guard down sometimes, and you secretly wished a certain blond would do that.

He slowly walked up to you, his footsteps slightly echoing around the place, and placed the bouquet of soft lavender flowers he’d been holding on the counter right in front of you. You kind of had to control the urge to yell at him, for letting everyone worrying, for not even saying a word. Yet you still had that hesitance on the back of your mind; that there was a reason behind him closing himself off from everyone. Of course, Rose’s death was enough of a reason, but most people would go in search for comfort at moments like those. It must have hit him too much. He was kind of a social butterfly, after all.

His shoulders were once again, tense. You cautiously tore your gaze away from him, grabbed the bouquet and looked at the price tag in the back of it, “Just give me 7 fucking dollars.”

His frame immediately became more relaxed at your words, since it could have been very easy to take him for a statue before. He probably thought you’d scream at him, and actually he had the right to think so. You did it quite often.

Dave quickly rummaged his pockets for his wallet, took it out, and gave you the 7 dollars that were needed for the flowers, all this without a single word.

You wondered what the flowers were for.

When he grabbed the bouquet and you put the money in the cash register, you thought that he’d leave, and everything would go back as it was. The worry. The unease. The sinking feeling in which you were wondering what he was doing. It all would be there once again. Even if you insulted him most of the time, and yes, he was quite fucking obnoxious, you did still care. What were friends here for, anyway, if not to care and look for each other? Maybe John or Jade would be a better source of comfort in this situation but you wouldn’t mind trying; even if you could be harsh with your words sometimes.

You took a deep breath, “What are the flowers for?”

His head quickly looked down at you, reminding you once again of how short you were, which fucking annoyed you as shit, but you reminded yourself this wasn’t time for annoyance.

“Well they kind of reminded me of Rose so I decided to buy them, you know, for her… funeral.” As he said that, you noticed his voice cracking a little at the end.

“There will be a funeral?”

“Yeah.”

You really had no fucking idea what to say to that, you had a slight suspicion that Rose’s funeral would be around this week, but you didn’t know that it would be tomorrow. Actually, you were sure none of your friends knew. A part of you actually wanted to go, to see Rose for a last time, even if it was a reminder of the fact that she’s gone. While a part of you scolded yourself for it, since only family and close friends were supposed to go – and you weren’t really what somebody would call a ‘close friend’ towards Rose.

“Do you want to come with me?”

Your attention quickly snapped back to Dave and away from your thoughts, “What?”

“If you don’t want to that’s okay but I would like you to.” Dave adjusted his shades. A cool-kid your ass.

“I’m not family.” You said matter-of-factly.  
“Friends from family members are allowed to go too.”

“Why wouldn’t you take John, or Jade? Hell even Terezi would be a better company than me.”

“Because I’m around twenty minutes in front of you and you haven’t attacked me with questions yet. And of course because of your amazing as shit working place.” The corners of his lips slightly twitched upwards.

You rolled your eyes. “I needed fucking money, alright? And besides, this is Jade’s flower shop. She got sick, so I’m taking her place until she gets better.”

“Weren’t you working at a candy shop?”

“I got fired.”

“Too much yelling at customers?” Now you could clearly see the smug smirk plastered across his face. Asshat.

You groaned, “Maybe.”

“Knew it.” Dave let out a small chuckle, and you couldn’t help laugh a little bit too.

“Not my fault they fucking ask for a triple-vanilla-chocolate coffee with a cherry on top.”

“Does that even exist?”

“I have no idea.”

Dave laughed a little bit more freely at that, and shoved a hand that wasn’t carrying the bouquet in his pocket, “So will you come?”

You thought about it - you didn’t have to work tomorrow since it was Sunday and the shop was closed. And maybe afterwards you’d get to talk to hipsterlord more, since he obviously needs and will need even more comfort there.

“Yeah. I will.”

“You do know where my apartment is, right?”

“Of course, douchebag.”

“Right. Just be there at about 8 am. And you better be in a suit.”

“Do I really have to wear a suit? Can’t I just wear black clothing?”

“No.”

You sighed, “Alright.”

He smirked at you, once again, “Sweet. Now I gotta go though shorty, see ya tomorrow.”

“Don’t fucking call me shorty, you giant.”

As Dave started walking out of the shop, you both exchanged a few insults, then yet again your thoughts wandered to other places besides the flower shop you were currently in.

***

When it got darker outside, you grabbed the key Jade had given you, walked outside into the slightly cold afternoon air, and locked the door of the shop. As you started walking towards your apartment, you thought about the funeral that you would be attending tomorrow for about the hundredth time since Dave told you about it. You didn’t have to buy a suit since you already had one, surprisingly. You had gotten it specially for Terezi’s birthday “costume” party. She had insisted everyone came with formal suits or dresses to match the theme of the party; a court. You spent about five hours sitting on a chair along with your friends while Terezi stood on a table as the lawyer, ranting about whether the tiger plushie was the assassin or not. That girl was obsessed.

Kanaya had dragged you into a shop, and made sure you chose a decent suit, since she kept saying even though you were her best friend, you had no sense of style at all. You had to admit, she was right.

You willingly let the corners of your mouth slightly twitch upwards as you thought about that day. As you thought about the happy Kanaya. Not the weeping, drunk, smoking obsessed Kanaya. You couldn’t blame her though, it happened right a few days before her wedding.

As you thought about her, you quickly got your phone out, ignored the rest of the texts you had received while you were working, and dialed her number.

One beep, two beeps, three beeps, four beeps, five beeps, six beeps.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kanaya, it’s Karkat.”

“Oh, hello, Karkat. May I ask how are you?”

You almost let out a sigh of relief as her voice didn’t have that alcohol-tinted slur to it.

“No, how are _you_?”

You heard her let out a puff. She was probably smoking again.

“I am honestly not sure how I am feeling at the moment.”

“It’ll be alright, Kanaya. I promise.”

“My soon-to-be fiancée is deceased, Karkat. She is supposed to be living with me right now.”

“I know. But it will still be alright.”

“No Karkat, to your disappointment, I must say that it... won’t.”

You honestly were shit at comfort, but you did still try. You heard Kanaya’s voice start shaking towards the end of her sentence, and decreasingly the sobs started getting louder.  
“I apologize Karkat, but I must go now. Do stay safe.”

“Stay safe too.”

You hung up.

And slowly, with small footsteps you kept walking towards your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and heres the update - chapter 2 c:  
> im so sorry for the long wait, ive been having some problems in my life but i updated  
> (good job ashton claps for me)  
> once again i excuse myself for my writing style, since its not that good  
> hope you enjoy it though  
> kudos, comments, and tips are appreciated as always! (i love hearing opinions so dont hesitate)

**Author's Note:**

> i excuse myself for such a short chapter  
> this was more of a filler though so the chapters that will be coming soon will be longer  
> also i excuse myself once again for my writing style aaa its vv bad i know  
> i hope you enjoyed it though  
> kudos and comments are appreciated! and if you have any tips for me then go on i love listening to opinions c:


End file.
